calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maletek Stalker
“Scream for me...” –Charnel Black Omega, Hand of the Phaenonites The chosen assassin and favored agent of the outlawed and malign Phaenonite faction of the Inquisition, the Maletek Stalker is a living fusion of murderous skill, profane technology and the power of the warp. These dark weapons given form are nightmarish shadows that serve only the Phaenonite cause, sowing terror and death among the faction’s enemies, and by their very diabolic nature epitomise the horror and malice of the Phaenonite doctrine. Maletek Stalkers are built rather than made. First, the Phaenonites select a trained killer of consummate ability from the ranks of their tried and tested servants. This candidate must also be of considerable mental and physical fortitude to stand a chance of surviving the process, and the Phaenonites have long known that a body and soul that has already felt the touch of Chaos is likely to yield the best results. The candidate is then taken by the sect’s Dark Magos and hereteks and subjected to a series of nightmarish occult rituals and a grueling series of cybernetic and bionic implants. Not all those chosen survive the heretek’s attentions, but those that do are profoundly transformed, their killing powers drastically augmented and possessed of a daemon’s taste for slaughter. The Stalker’s augmetics are twisted mockeries of those gifted to the Machine Cult’s priesthood, attuned and powered by the malefic energies of the warp, which suffuse the Stalker’s body with unnatural vigor. These systems react more like flesh than metal, and thanks to the malign power that courses through them can even heal when damaged, and have been seen to scar and weep steaming blood, and may even ‘evolve’ as time progresses to better reflect the dark soul within. The most potent and terrible effect of the Stalker’s maletek implants, however, is to allow the assassin to feed on the lives taken to bolster his own, ultimately acquiring an unnatural hunger for murder even the Phaenonites find hard to control. Becoming a Maletek Stalker At the point that he takes this Alternate Rank, the Assassin gains the Mechanicus Implants Trait and the new Talent Maletek Warp Coil. For the purpose of these implants and any further advances, the Stalker is assumed to meet any prerequisite which specifies “Tech-Priest.” He also automatically gains two good-quality Concealed Bionic Weapons. These tools are fitted in the arms of the Stalker and are initially classed as Mono-knives. Additional weapon options can be taken as part of the Maltek Stalker’s advance scheme and are marked with a *. When these advances are taken, these options are automatically added as weapons that can be deployed from the Stalker’s concealed forearm rig in addition to any other existing weapons. The process of becoming a Maletek Stalker is an agonizing one, and should remove the character from play for an ‘in-game’ time period of 1d5 months when this Career Rank is taken. During this time the character suffers 1d5 permanent loss to his Fellowship score and suffers 1d5 Insanity Points and 2d5 Corruption Points, and also permanently loses 1 Fate Point. Required Career: Assassin, T 35+, WP 35+, 10+ Corruption Points Alternate Rank: Rank 5 or higher (3,000 XP) Other Requirements: The character must have already received the Mark of the Phaenonite Elite Advance Additionally, the Phaenonites are jealous masters and will tolerate no other allegiance in their servants. An assassin may not take this alternate career if he has any other cult or faith afflation he wishes to continue, and must foreswore any that exist, losing any special Talents or contacts specific to that group (such as The Reaping Talent associated with the Moritat for example). The character may not later take such Elite Advantages or Alternate Career Options after becoming a Stalker, nor gain any Faith-related Talents.